


chaotic lifestyle

by kurisu80



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, buckle in for some tragically horny on main, i'll probably be adding more tags as I write more idk folk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurisu80/pseuds/kurisu80
Summary: Just a open end collection of Zukka goodness, most of them are stories that inspired my art
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 499





	1. Meeting

Sokka was no longer the skinny guy disappearing in robes size small. He has always been strong but never muscular until now. They spent 5 years apart and Zuko is suddenly on eye level with the warrior as they briefly passed entering Republic City, City Hall, and Zuko hasn't been able to let his gaze pass the new Chief across from him. 

He watched mesmerized as Sokka stood and asked to meet in the middle without any words spoken. Everyone else was gone by the time they met. Sokka captured Zuko, blue eyes staring intensely into his own, one hand grabbing his chin and the other disregarding the neatly tied bun with crown sitting on top to dig fingers into slick hair and  _ pull _ . He wanted to cry a whimper. Zuko felt his knees buckle under strong arms, he didn't know what to do or say or feel besides pure arousal and attempted to claw into the other's snug fitted robe but felt a different sensation than what he expected. 

He pinched himself and was back in his seat next to Aang and other important people he'd only met minutes ago. His face was burning and visibly so because Aang asked if everything was alright. Zuko apologized but nodded, then spotted Sokka side-eyeing him, either weirded out or equally eager to meet again.


	2. Tent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said they were gonna be good intellectual stories sdfs

Zuko stumbled into Sokka's tent and instantly suffered a deja vu. This time it didn't end in Sokka choking on a rose and he didn’t interrupt his thoughts to talk about Katara, to talk in general. 

The tent built too small for two grown men turned everything into a challenge. Zuko was sat on Sokka's pelvis, previously grinding against him to tease the warrior, now struggling to get his shirt off. He was bent down a little, pulling it up to reveal pale skin as far as he could before Sokka had to help get rid of hindering fabric. This temporary bedroom turned into a portable sauna and Zuko thought he might faint the longer he was stuck in this current position. Sokka put an end to the struggle and tugged on the shirt one more time, freeing the firebender from his traps. 

The force of them pulling opposite directions released, Zuko's hand flung against one of the sticks carrying the tent's roof above their heads. It, thank heavens, didn't move and the warrior’s knowledge of how to secure a tent to last a tornado turned out to be a blessing for reasons they were never going to mention to anyone else. 

He yelped and pressed his hand against his chest, feeling the spot where knuckles collided with hardwood pulsate and burn. The frustration seized with Sokka's delightful chuckle after he shushed his hurt lover. Not being the only people using a hidden away campsite to get rested added to the overall challenge and Zuko cursed his inability to control constant needs of being close to Sokka, _very close_. 

Sokka took the other's hand into his own and kissed red knuckles before finally giving Zuko's exposed chest well deserved attention by running his hands all over, leaning up to let soft lips trail across every reachable inch, pulling both back down to leave his marks on Zuko’s neck. The pain was forgotten about for a moment and while his legs might be falling asleep being bent for this long, his pants slipping and big hands encouraging them to fall further before fingers dug into both cheeks numbed his mind enough to not complain. 

Zuko puffed hot air against already warm skin. “I need to move”, he finally voiced his leg problem. 

  
Previous praise the tent could outlast everything was thrown out the window, if they had one, when Zuko’s foot got hooked behind a supporting stick and pulled their entire tent down. He sat back up to keep impending doom from reaching them a little longer and watched Sokka biting down on his lip to hide any laughter that wanted to burst out so badly. Face flushed red and one hand covering his mouth. Zuko himself wasn’t sure if he should cuss all spirits to hell or laugh about this situation; him sitting half naked on his boyfriend, ass crack fully exposed and a raging boner serving the only support of keeping his pants up. **A disaster.**


End file.
